I'll Go Alone
by Sombraline
Summary: -Le mur veut du Sang, Maître Regulus, murmura l'elfe. Kreattur donner du Sang au mur si Maître Regulus veut ? -Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Kreattur... déclara le Mangemort à mi-voix, ses doigts pâles posés sur la paroi froide de la caverne. Songfic


**Oui, oui, je sais, c'est pas le temps de tiptiper des songfics, mes autres fics sont en retard, toussa toussa... Mais cette chanson est apparue, pi... j'avais pas l'choix. Na. Pi j'travaille aux autres textes, là, juré.**

**La chanson s'appelle "Go Alone", du groupe Hell, or High Water avec un featuring de M. Shadows~ Et les paroles étaient juste parfaites** ^^ **J'ai mis la traduction avec, on m'avait fait une remarque comme quoi certains ne lisaient pas l'anglais dans un ancien texte.. **

**Merci tout plein à Tireli pour la relecture** ^^

_It's been a long time since I killed a man  
>Some men don't need a reason why<br>Some people find it hard to understand  
>[Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus tué<br>Certains n'ont pas besoin de raisons pour le faire  
>Certains trouvent cela difficile à comprendre]<em>

Le visage de Regulus était à peine visible dans l'obscurité de la caverne. Plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux d'un noir de jais collaient à son front et à ses joues amaigries, humides de sueur et tachées d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Son regard, d'un gris-vert qui avait déjà été brillant, semblait éteint, absent, alors qu'il balayait la paroi de pierre noire où Kreattur l'avait conduit quelques minutes auparavant, quand il lui avait ordonné, rentrant d'une « mission » où son « maître » l'avait envoyé.

Tuer.

Une fois de trop…

_Fact is some people need to die  
>[Le fait est que certains doivent mourir]<em>

Il avait pris cette résolution des semaines auparavant, après avoir réfléchi des nuits durant, pas loin de devenir fou devant les choix déchirants auxquels il s'était lui-même confrontés. Des convictions qu'on lui avait inculquées, contre celles qu'il avait acquises plus ou moins consciemment… Il l'avait décidé, et cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Ce meurtre-ci était un meurtre de trop. Il avait tué pour son Maître –une dernière fois, pour ne pas attirer la vengeance ou la curiosité de Lord Voldemort sur ses innocentes victimes.

_Revolver cold_  
><em>As the storie's told<em>  
><em>His wife and children cried<em>  
><em>As I left them all alone<em>  
><em>[Le froid d'un revolver,<em>  
><em>Alors que l'histoire est racontée<em>  
><em>Sa femme et ses enfants pleuraient<em>  
><em>Alors que les laissai seuls]<em>

Une jeune famille, cachée par le père dans une campagne moldue éloignée. Un sorcier de Sang-Pur, traître à son sang, sa Moldue d'épouse et leurs deux fils jumeaux…

Il leva une main pâle, assurée, sur le mur de pierre qui, il le savait, lui révélerait une caverne où Voldemort avait dissimulé ses secrets… Un horcruxe… Une part de lui…

-Le mur veut du Sang, Maître Regulus, susurra Kreattur, dont il avait presque oublié la présence, son regard nerveux passant de Regulus à la pierre noire. Kreattur peut donner du Sang au mur si Maître Regulus le veut ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Kreattur, répondit-il à mi-voix, levant ensuite sa main droite à hauteur de visage, y créant une large coupure en forme de X d'un sortilège informulé qu'il avait appris de Severus, une éternité ou deux auparavant, quand ils n'étaient que des étudiants.

Il caressa le mur du dos de la main, formant une longue ligne noire sur la pierre. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la paroi sembla fondre sur elle-même, lui ouvrant le passage. Son cœur accéléra ses battements tandis qu'il restait impassible, étudiant la grotte du regard, retrouvant dans l'obscurité le lac d'une noirceur terrifiante dont lui avait parlé Kreattur.

_We all know we can't live forever, so…  
>[Nous savons tous que nous ne pouvons pas vivre éternellement, alors…]<em>

Sa respiration se pressa un peu malgré lui alors qu'il avançait de quelques pas, levant sa baguette pour s'éclairer, entendant Kreattur le suivre d'un pas mal assuré. Il ne referma pas la coupure, souhaitant garder un contact assuré avec la réalité dans la douleur qui pulsait de la blessure. Sa gorge nouée, il dut se retenir de faire demi-tour. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Dix minutes ? Vingt ? Il mourrait bientôt, il le savait. Et jamais il n'aurait pu prétendre qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Mais sa décision était prise.

_Pray for me  
>'Cause I've been searchin' for heaven<br>While runnin' from hell  
>[Prie pour moi<br>Parce que je cherchais le paradis  
>Tout en fuyant l'enfer]<em>

Il avança d'un pas, n'accordant pas un regard à la surface lisse –pour l'instant- et sombre du lac. _Ils_ ne l'attaqueraient pas. Pas tout de suite, non. Il leva la main droite, celle qui saignait encore, pour chercher à tâtons dans le vide une chaîne invisible. Derrière lui, son Elfe semblait piétiner sur place, et il pouvait le deviner se tirant les oreilles nerveusement, craignant de repasser par le même supplice que Voldemort lui avait fait endurer dans cette même caverne. Un maigre sourire amer tordit ses lèvres. Non, Kreattur ne risquait rien. Lui.

_When Deaths finds me  
>[Quand la Mort me trouvera]<em>

Sa main se referma sur une chaîne qui devint aussitôt visible.

_I'll go alone…  
>[Je partirai seul…]<em>

Le bateau apparut lentement, une fois un coup de baguette donné sur la chaîne. Il était en bon état, sec, et d'allure effrayante pour quiconque ne connaissait pas les goûts de son Maître… Il attendit de voir la barque stable, en surface, pour y prendre place, suivi par son elfe. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant ses battements se faisaient frénétiques.

_It's been a while since I closed my eyes_  
><em>Since I could call myself a man<em>  
><em>[Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus fermé mes yeux<em>  
><em>Que je n'ai pu me considérer comme un homme]<em>

Beaucoup auraient dit qu'il ne faisait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait à faire, pour réparer un minimum les fautes qu'il avait commises.

_Just one more morning  
>That the sun will rise<br>A stranger's blood upon my hands  
>[Juste un matin de plus<br>Où le soleil se lèvera  
>Le sang d'un étranger sur mes mains]<em>

Sirius l'aurait dit… Sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre doute.

Kreattur n'avait guère d'autres opinions que celles que Walburga lui avaient inculquées, mais eût-il été plus conscient de l'état de ce monde, Regulus ne doutait guère qu'il fût aussi dégoûté que lui par ces actions.

Severus l'aurait fixé un instant avant de baisser les yeux, sans répondre. Son ami était tout aussi conscient que lui de l'erreur qu'ils avaient commises –il avait juste besoin de davantage de temps pour décider, manifestement, que ses opinions personnelles sur les Moldus ne justifiaient rien des actions qu'ils posaient en tant que Mangemorts.

Et c'était bien là les trois seules personnes dont l'opinion lui aurait importé…

Aucun des trois ne connaîtraient précisément son sort, ou ses motivations, ou les deux. Il aurait fallut que tous trois se retrouvent à parler de lui -ça n'arriverait pas-, pour comprendre pourquoi et comment il était mort.

_My heart's turned to stone  
>I find myself alone<br>No one to hear my cries  
>[Mon cœur s'est transformé en pierre<br>Je me retrouve tout seul  
>Personne pour entendre mes pleurs]<br>_

Mort…

Le bateau fut agité d'un soubresaut et, malgré lui, Regulus posa les yeux sur l'eau noire. Des ombres indistinctes, terrifiantes semblaient s'y mouvoir…Les cadavres de dizaines de sorciers et de moldus que Voldemort avait sacrifiés pour les entraîner ici dans le secret, les laissant pourrir là « au cas où », pour le reste de l'éternité… Destin peu enviable… Un sourire tremblant, sans joie, tordit ses lèvres en songeant qu'il les rejoindrait d'ici quelques minutes.

La barque accosta le petit ilot et il resta immobile quelques secondes, l'estomac noué. Il pouvait encore reculer…

Il ferma les paupières. Une seconde. Une femme reculant d'un pas, terrifiée, les bras écartés dans une vaine tentative de protéger ses fils jumeaux, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre. Le regard méprisant de Sirius. Les yeux éteints de Severus, sa mâchoire serrée sous les commentaires sur son sang-mêlé, cruels et ignorants, de la part d'autres Mangemorts, endurés parce qu'il croyait les mériter. Le sourire fier de Walburga Black, satisfaite des actions de son fils. Kreattur tremblant comme une feuille, pleurant à chaudes larmes en revenant sur ses ordres d'un lac rempli d'Inferis…

_Did they all deserved to die ?  
>[Méritaient-ils tous la mort ?]<em>

Il descendit de la barque, ses jambes légèrement tremblantes. Une bassine de pierre gravée de runes anciennes, remplie d'un liquide verdâtre… et au fond, un médaillon relié à une chaîne d'or.

_I know I won't live forever, so…  
>[Je sais que je ne vivrai pas éternellement, alors…]<em>

Il invoqua une coupe d'un informulé, mettant des efforts inutiles à en faire une jolie pour retarder le moment fatidique, une belle coupe en argent, avec de jolis détails –il avait toujours été doué pour ce genre de choses, songea-t-il avec un sourire fragile, réalisant qu'il ne serait guère plus doué à quoi que ce soit dans un instant. Il refusa d'un signe de tête se voulant assuré le mouvement que fit Kreattur, inconscient de ce que pensait son Maître, pour prendre la coupe remplie de poison.

-C'est moi qui vais la boire, Kreattur, énonça-t-il d'une voix qui, à sa plus grande surprise, ne tremblait pas. Tu… dois t'assurer que je boive en entier. Peu importe ce que je te dirai. C'est un ordre. Quand j'aurai fini, je veux que tu prennes le médaillon. Tu mettras celui-ci à la place, poursuivit-il sans regarder l'elfe, lui donnant le pendentif qu'il avait contrefait plus tôt, contenant un message de sa plume pour Voldemort. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu transplanes à Grimmauld Place avec le vrai, et tu le détruis. Tu… garderas ce secret pour toujours, Kreattur. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit dans la famille. À _qui que ce soit_. C'est compris ?

-…M-Maître Regulus ?

-C'est compris ? Répéta le Mangemort, sa gorge asséchée.

-…Oui, Maître…

Regulus ferma les yeux et porta la coupe à ses lèvres, la vidant d'un trait.

_Pray for me_  
><em>'Cause I've been searchin' for heaven<em>  
><em>While runnin' from hell<em>  
><em>[Prie pour moi<em>  
><em>Parce que je cherchais le paradis<em>  
><em>Tout en fuyant l'enfer]<em>

Une seconde, rien ne se passa. Et pendant une seconde, il eut l'espoir naïf de se tirer vivant de cette mission qu'il s'était donnée, l'horcruxe détruit et sa santé intacte.

Puis il s'effondra à genoux, ses jambes déjà flageolantes ne supportant pas le sursaut qui le prit, le gémissement d'horreur qui passa ses lèvres. Il avait attendu une douleur horrible, mais –mais il revit les visages terrifiés des deux jumeaux, les regards de sa famille, le désarroi de ses amis, en une fraction de seconde, violemment, d'une façon terrifiante qui semblait s'infiltrer sous sa peau, qui le glaçait, le terrifiait. Sa main droite, toujours écorchée, lui apporta un signal de douleur bien plus puissant qu'une banale coupure aurait dû l'être, le faisant trembler et perdre ses repères.

Il sentit peu après la coupe se presser faiblement contre ses lèvres, prenant conscience des tremblements qui semblaient agiter Kreattur. Il savait qu'il avait lui-même ordonné à l'Elfe de faire une chose pareille, il savait qu'il _devait_boire le contenu de la coupe, mais –mais à peine eut-il avalé une gorgée que sa douleur, sa terreur glacée s'amplifièrent. Un gémissement passa de nouveau ses lèvres alors que l'Elfe le forçait à boire le poison.

Il sentait son esprit s'embrouiller, peinait de plus en plus à rester conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Une brûlure insupportable se propageait dans sa gorge… Merlin, que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête, quelle importance pouvait bien avoir sa mission à présent ?... Il voulait juste cesser de souffrir ainsi ! Il devait dire à Kreattur d'arrêter, il devait –il devait rentrer chez lui, trouver un moyen, quelque chose, tout de suite, Merlin ! Si –si ça continuait, il allait mourir, vivre cette horreur pour le reste de l'éternité-

-M-Maître Regulus, il faut boire… Maître… Kreattur peut boire si Maître Regulus ordonne, Maître Regulus…

Sa vue embrouillé vit les tremblements qui agitaient l'Elfe a- dessus de lui –quand Diable était-il tombé sur le dos ?- et il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, nauséeux. Il voulait donner l'ordre à Kreattur. Il le voulait plus que tout, il voulait se débarrasser de cette agonie qui lui déchirait le ventre et allait sûrement lui faire éclater le crâne –il…

Kreattur… n'avait pas à boire la potion pour lui…

_And now I see what lies ahead of me  
>[Et maintenant je vois tout ce qui se trouve devant moi]<em>

Il avait… fait les mauvais choix… dès le départ…

Et maintenant… sa survie.. ? Ou son devoir, sa... tentative de se racheter… ?_  
><em>

_I know I'll be forgotten  
>While all of my sins catch up with me<br>I'll go alone…_  
>[Je sais que je serai oublié<br>Tandis que mes pêchés me rattraperont  
>Je partirai seul…]<p>

Il arracha la coupe des mains frêles de Kreattur et la vida d'un geste mal assuré.

_I'll go alone…  
>[Je partirai seul…]<em>

**Hum... walla walla... **_  
><em>


End file.
